


Fishing for Information

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-12
Updated: 2011-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Fishing for Information

"You have a set of silver cauldrons, right?" Harry said casually and Severus was immediately suspicious. 

"Copper, brass, pewter, silver, and gold. There are those that think platinum is best but I find I get excellent results without them," Severus replied.

"Of course you do. So platinum are a bit over the top?"

"An unnecessary expense." 

"Are they hard to find?"

"The apothecary in Diagon Alley should stock them."

Severus felt a smirk at his lips but he suppressed it. He knew what he'd be receiving for their anniversary this year. Harry was about as subtle as a Swedish Short-Snout.


End file.
